Crowded Beneath A Blood-Red Sky
by FlyingMonkeyofOz
Summary: I never expected my life to turn out the way it has, but I suppose that is how things tend to go. You follow one path only to find it leads you down another. Many people try to deny the fact that their lives are not perfect, but me...not so much. I not only embrace the imperfections in life- I revel in them. Vilkas/Dragonborn or OC/Dragonborn let me know who you like better!
1. Prologue 1- The VRF

_**Hello dear readers! I'm back, as promised. If you are a returning fan of this novel you will notice it is not at all similar to the story previously placed under this title. **_

_**In fact, it stars an all new protagonist by the name of Faeylyn. She's a Bosmer who plays a vital role in the fight against the Thalmor within Valenwood. This appears to be a previously unused topic of interest in fanfic stories, which is why I decided to use it as a main point of interest. Of course, Faeylyn's adventures as the Dovahkiin will also play a part in this story. **_

_**Please let me know what you think and don't forget to follow! I'd love me some followers ;-P**_

_**The Awesome,**_

_**FlyingMonkeyofOz**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Fog hung in the air like a thick blanket and the sky above was painted a grisly red color, something akin to the color of blood. My lungs screamed in protest as I barreled through the thick jungle foliage. Far above me, several of my men continued to shower the Thalmor caravan in a barrage of well-aimed arrows.

As I drew alongside the virtually destroyed carriages I was shocked to see the contents they were transporting. Each wagon was filled to the brim with enchanted weapons and fancy Thalmor robes. What was most disconcerting was the fact that the caravan had been listed as carrying agricultural supplies, not weapons and armor.

My small group of thieves turned soldiers had been raiding Thalmor supply caravans for months, ever since they began their "cleansing" of Valenwood. Not once had we come across a wagon loaded with supplies meant for war. The shipment had been headed towards the coast were it was supposed to be shipped to the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim.

"Corinthe! You need to get down here!" I screamed at my second in command.

"What is it now, Faeylyn? Giant rabbits attacking?"

I growled in frustration and barked, "Just get down here! Now."

Somewhere to my left I heard the soft crunch of leaves as someone dropped to the ground. Slowly my second in command began to materialize through the thick fog. She was a small Bosmer with coal-black eyes and equally dark hair. A slightly amused expression sat upon her sharp face.

"You called," she said with a slight drawl.

I nodded my head. "That I did. It seems as though the Thalmor are beginning to stock up a decent supply of arms."

Corinthe cocked her head to the side in a curious manner. "What are you talking about, Faeylyn?"

I scowled at her and motioned towards the carriages. "That," I growled pointing, "is what I am talking about!"

"Oh my gods. What are we supposed to do with all of…._that_?"

I shrugged my shoulders and replied in solemn tone, "I have no clue, but we had better do something fast before more Thalmor show up."

"Faeylyn, I couldn't agree more," Corinthe said with an affirmative nod of her head.

* * *

"I think we should burn it. There's no other way to ensure it won't fall into the wrong hands," Mehande suggested in a cautious manner.

I shook my head in disagreement. "That is a waste of precious resources. We can't afford to throw away weapons this good. I suggest that we arm the other rebel groups in western Valenwood to fight the Dominion's presence. A group of small thieves won't be enough to stop them."

The male Dunmer's brow furrowed but he made no further comment. Once I was certain Mehande wasn't going to combat my idea I turned to Corinthe with a confident smile. "Does anyone have any objections to the idea?"

When everyone murmured their agreement I gave Corinthe the command she had been waiting for. "Make a run to Woodhearth first, talk to K'avar. He's a Redguard- hard to miss."

She made to turn on her heel but I quickly stopped Corinthe and gave her a pointed glare. "And do not do anything, and I mean anything, stupid! We need this to go well, or we might as well kiss our dreams goodbye. Understand."

"Roger that _captain_," she replied sarcastically.

* * *

I didn't wait around much longer after that. It was best not to be seen anywhere near the caravan once Thalmor backup arrived.

Mehande had left shortly before me with an apprehensive glance thrown over his shoulder. The Dunmer was strange, that was for sure, but I trusted him with my life probably more than I did with Corinthe. My second in command was selfish, and if it came down to it she would save herself before even attempting to save another being. I couldn't operate without her though; she was an invaluable asset with strong ties to the Empire.

After a relatively short walk I arrived at the small tree house my mother and I shared. It was a modest dwelling with a shabby old rope ladder hanging form its porch. Smoke poured from the little chimney turning the air around it an unsightly grey color. Gods only knew what my mother was trying to cook up over the fire.

Suddenly a slender figure hung out the window and waved all the while chirping, "Faeylyn! My dear girl, what on earth happened to you? Looks like you got caught in a fight with a herd wols!"

I cringed at the mention of the wols. They were nasty little sloth-like creatures that were extremely fast and had pointed teeth for tearing flesh. Alone they weren't much of a threat, but in a pack they could be downright deadly.

"Are you deaf?" My mother shouted when I refused to answer her hargraven-esque cries.

"I can assure you I am not deaf, I was simply lost in thought!"

"Lost in thought? What could you possibly have to think about outside of brewing the latest batch of healing potions? The king's men need as many potions as they can get if they are going to put up any sort of fight against those damned yellow skins!"

The Dominion's presence in Valenwood had created a major rift in politics. Some remained loyal to the Camoran King, my mother being a prime example. Then there were those who welcomed the Dominion. Granted, that group was quickly diminishing in size due to The Cleansing. I belonged to the rebel faction, The Valenwood Resistance Fighters. We worked actively against the Thalmor with the hope of establishing a more stable and prosperous government.

There was one more group who ignored politics all together, the cannibalistic Bosmer tribes. They were the most primitive form of Wood Elves, preferring to live in complete solitude amongst the terrifying creatures of the jungle. If you were unlucky enough to stumble upon them you could very well end up as one of their meals.

My mother's shrill voice called down to me again, "Are you listening, Faeylyn?"

"What?" I asked in a dazed voice.

"I said climb up the rope, dear. We haven't got all day. Kiravii is waiting for her next shipment of wol's teeth."

I grumbled underneath my breath, but obliged my mother all the same. If I had to guess she probably didn't have any of the teeth, which would leave me to go out and collect them.

Once I was up the ladder my mother quickly enveloped me in a feeble hug. Immediately her face scrunched up into a scowl. "You smell like a horiker's behind child! Go wash before you do anything else. I don't want you making the house smell like…._that_."

"Yes mother," I grumbled under my breath.

* * *

"Hello Faeylyn."

I jumped at the sudden noise. My best friend Adam quickly appeared at my side. He was older than me at 25 and was a strikingly handsome Nord. His hair was as black as night and his eyes as blue as the sky. When Adam was a baby his parents were murdered deep in the jungle. A Khajiit woman by the name of Kiravii adopted him and raised him as her own. As a result, Adam was extremely stealthy unlike most Nords.

He had wanted to marry me from a very young age, but I was never one to think of settling down. When I turned to the life of thievery he tried desperately to get me to return to the lawful side, but I refused to listen. Now I could never think of marrying. I was the leader of the resistance in western Valenwood for crying out loud! Once this was all over I would most likely be on the run for the rest of my life.

Slowly I shook my head and returned to the present. Adam still stood at my side scanning the forest around with a stony face. "Are you alright Adam?"

"It's not me you should be worried about, Fae," he said with a scowl.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're such a drama-queen Adam. Nothing's going to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen!" he growled, slamming me up against a tree. "Don't lie to me Fae. I saw that Thalmor caravan!"

"That could have been anyone- ANYONE! Yet, here you are automatically blaming _me_. Do you trust me that little?" I growled in his ear.

"Trust you?" he laughed. "That's like saying I trust a half-insane assassin not to kill me."

"What in Oblivion is that supposed to mean?"

He leaned closer to me, his teeth bared. "It means, Faeylyn, that I do not trust you. Not anymore."

"We have nothing to discuss then," I growled, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Clearly," he responded with a terse nod.

I watched Adam's retreating back for a long while before screaming across the forest, "For your information Adam, it was me who destroyed that caravan!"

Even at this distance I could see the muscles in his back tense. For a moment I half expected him to turn around and tell me how stupid I was, but he continued his brisk pace- away from _me_.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, okay?**

**Seriously let me know I'm dying here guys! Dying!**

**Also note that the prologue will be two parts, which is one of the reasons for the brevity of this chapter. Once the prologue is out of the way chapters will begin to get longer.**

**Please Read and Reply! It would mean a lot to me if I got some followers! **

**FlyingMonkeyofOz**


	2. Prologue II- We All Fall Down

_**Here's Part II of the Prologue! I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Sorry it's super late, but life's been hectic lately now that I've acquired a man friend. ;-P **_

**Anyways, don't forget to read and reply I'd really like to know what you think of the story! **

**Le Wonderful,**

**FlyingMonkeyofOz**

* * *

**Prologue Part II- We All Fall Down **

The constant patter of rain against the window kept me up late into the night. Eventually, I gave up the notion of sleeping altogether and decided to work instead. Corinthe had not yet returned from Woodhearth and I was beginning to worry. She was never late.

My piercing red eyes searched the surface of my weathered map for answers, but found none. I couldn't see any reason as to why her return would be delayed. No caravans were expected for another week and the Thalmor patrol in that area was weak to say the least. Nothing seemed to be adding up as of late. Between a mismarked caravan and my missing second in command I was beginning to think that our luck had run dry.

Mehande tried to console my restless heart, but I could not be comforted. A great darkness loomed at the back of my mind; one I knew we could not escape- war. Ancient alliances were being renewed and the sky was red with the blood of Skyrim's sons. Even my oblivious mother knew that something awful lay on the horizon.

With a heavy sigh I ran a hand through my wavy golden locks. There would be no answers given tonight.

"Fae…," a soft voice sounded behind me.

Quickly I whirled around to see Adam. His face was drawn into a worried expression and his massive shoulders were tense. I cocked my head to the side curiously and replied in a harsh tone, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm not here to fight with you," he said holding his hands up in a submissive manner. "I wanted to apologize for my actions. These are dark times Fae, and should something happen I wouldn't want my last words to you to be in malice."

"So now you think I'm going to die?" I scoffed.

Adam clenched his teeth in frustration and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "You know that's not what I was trying to say," he said taking a slow step towards me.

"What exactly _were_ you trying to say then?" I asked while tapping my slender fingers impatiently against my arm.

"I was trying to say that I _do_ care- however stupid you can be at times."

I let out a rueful laugh. "Now you're calling me stupid. You sure know how to make a girl feel special Adam, that's for sure."

"Can't you just listen for five seconds, Fae?" Adam growled furiously. "You're so busy picking out a few poorly chosen words that you aren't getting the big picture here!"

I gave my best friend a warning glare and leaned over my desk with a menacing smile. "Enlighten me Adam. What _is_ the big picture?"

"The big picture?" he growled angrily. "The big picture is that at some point one of us is going to die. Granted, that may not happen for many decades. Still, if one of us should pass sooner instead of later I don't want us to hate each other. You're my best friend Faeylyn…."

I felt my shoulders sag at the sorrow that laced his voice. Despite how much I wanted to meet his gaze I kept my head down and stared at the map beneath me as though it would magically give me the answer to all life's problems. Of course, this did not happen and I was forced to speak. "You're my best friend to Adam, it's just…we lead totally different lives. If I am ever captured I don't want you to hang alongside me. You're too good for that kind of fate."

"And you're not?" He said in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Adam, if you knew of half the horrible things I've done in my life then you would agree with me. I deserve to be hanged, or run through with a sword."

Adam's hands made their way to my face as he forced me to look up into his clear blue eyes. His dark brows were furrowed in confusion and the corners of his mouth were turned down into a grimace. "Why would you say something like that?"

I shook my head ruefully and replied in a solemn tone, "Because it's true."

"No it's not. You've done some less than legal things….but that doesn't mean you _deserve_ to die."

I let out a sigh and removed myself from Adam's comforting grasp. Slowly I moved to pick up my daggers with my friend's eyes burning holes in my back the whole time. The steel blades flickered dangerously in the candlelight. Expertly I changed the topic. "You know, these daggers here are some of the finest in all of Tamriel. I found them at one of the abandoned Cannibal villages, simply lying in the tall jungle grass- wanting for the taste of blood."

Adam's eyebrows shot to his hairline, probably due to the barbaric style with which I had previously spoken. "Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the Bosmer, and which one is the Nord. You speak of your weapons as though they have feelings- albeit very bloodthirsty feelings."

I laughed gently. "You wouldn't understand my friend."

"Oh really now," he said in an amused tone. "Try me, oh great and all-knowing Faeylyn."

* * *

The sun burned into my back as I rode to Woodhearth. Several days had passed since Adam and I reconciled with each other and Corinthe was still absent. K'avar had not replied to my letter either, leading me to believe that something had gone amiss. My mother was beginning to question my movements as well. Nothing was going as planned.

The jungle was surprisingly silent as I neared the large city inhabited primarily by Bosmer refugees. Its dirt streets were covered in trash and rubble, along with a few decaying corpses that the Cannibals had left behind for authorities to find. A smell that could be described as death hung in the hot air around me. Perhaps if the city wasn't a hub for rebel activity it would look nicer, but neither the Comoran Crown nor the Dominion wanted anything to do with Woodhearth.

Laughter poured from the open doors of the local pub which also served as the headquarters of K'avar. He was a ruthless Redguard with an unnatural ability to manipulate those beneath him. Personally, I didn't trust him but that could also be said for 99% of the world's population- in my opinion. Despite this, I needed his help. If the Resistance managed to gain control of Woodhearth we would control all of Valenwood's major ports on the western coast.

As I pushed the rotting doors out of my way I noticed that the pub's usual occupants were missing. Instead, several of the younger Resistance members occupied the bar stools usually held by the senior members of the army. Thankfully, I recognized one of the younger Bosmer as Anglodir- one of the more aggressive soldiers in K'avar's ranks.

Slowly I made my way towards him and greeted him in a neutral tone. "Hello Anglodir. It has been long since we last met."

The young Bosmer turned to me with a sour expression on his face and replied in a distasteful tone, "It took you long enough to get here. What did you do? Take the scenic route?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, flashing my teeth in a menacing growl.

"Wait, you don't know what happened do you?" The dark haired young elf asked with a stunned expression. "Corinthe came in here about a week and a half ago saying that you guys had picked up some incredible weapons from a caravan headed for the Embassy in Skyrim. But when they left to collect the weapons neither of them returnnn-"

Before Anglodir could finish I slammed him up against the bar and growled in his face, "What do you _mean_ they didn't return? How could two of the best fighters in Valenwood simply _disappear_?"

His black eyes flashed dangerously as he replied, "They didn't disappear. Corinthe and K'avar didn't notice the Thalmor sitting in the back at the time! He followed them out when they left. I tried tailing him, but I lost him somewhere around Wadesii," Anglodir shook his head angrily and continued his story with a frown. "When neither of them returned I figured it was pretty obvious what happened. I told Morhenvi to take a letter to you and hunker down in Greenheart until things settled down."

"You sent Morhenvi? I haven't been contacted by anyone, Anglodir."

"What do you mean you haven't been contacted by anyone?" the Bosmer said in a surprisingly worried tone. "Morhenvi's the best courier in the Resistance…."

I shook my head furiously at him. "That doesn't mean a damned thing nowadays, Anglodir! You should know that. _Everyone_ is a target."

Suddenly a raspy voice spoke out. "Your arguing is pointless young ones. We can either go out looking for them, or we can sit here and argue amongst ourselves like children. Which option would you prefer?"

Immediately I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Barhador. It was not my intention to waste time….I….let myself get out of hand."

The wise old Bosmer smiled gently at me and motioned for me to step towards him. "Do not be sorry, Faeylyn. You are a passionate young woman and for that I admire you; however you must learn to control your emotions. I have found that they can cause more than their fair share of problems."

"As have I," replied with a soft chuckle. "I just can't help myself at times. Though, now seems to be an adequate time to begin our search for my missing second in command and K'avar."

"I couldn't agree more, my dear. Time is of the essence."

* * *

The town of Wadesii was the largest Cannibal village in Valenwood, boasting a population of 125. It lay ten miles to the north of Woodhearth on the bank of the Edlenn River. A thick grey-blue fog hung over its waters hiding the river's more deadly inhabitants from sight. The disgusting little town was perhaps the most horrible place in all of Tamriel.

Corpses lined the streets to the windows and flies swarmed the fresher of the bodies. The huts were on the verge of collapse- many of which were supported by the bones of the inhabitant's last meal. Everything about the place screamed for us to run the opposite direction, but if Anglodir was correct this was the last place Corinthe and K'avar had been seen.

Barhador looked at the bodies with disgust and muttered under his breath, "The heathens…can't even be bothered to give their victims a proper burial…."

"In their eyes we don't deserve it….we're merely the playthings of Y'ffre." I said in a quiet voice.

"Indeed," he replied in an equally somber tone. "Personally, I believe it is more respectful to bury the dead rather than eat them. That's one of the reasons I made it mandatory for our new recruits to accept the ways of the Divines...of course, I'd prefer if we could worship Y'ffre and not eat our people. "

I let out soft chuckle in reply. "I can only imagine how awful it would be if we forced ourselves to ingest all of our victims within three days. It would be an absolute nightmare…not to mention scaring for life."

"Indeed it would, my dear."

After that, our conversation died down for a period of time and we split off to search the different sectors of Wadesii. Somehow I managed to draw the Guldur District. It lay on the banks of the river, shrouded in the damn impenetrable grey-blue fog. The ten-or-so Bosmer who called the region home were avid users of necromancy and they weren't afraid to boast about it either.

Rather than ride my skittish Arab stallion through the marshy jungle I opted to walk instead. Hesitantly I made my way towards the palm leaf huts on the outskirts of town. The smell of decaying bodies wasn't nearly as overpowering in this district as it was in the Ingem District- one of the few perks of being forced to search the outlying district. Anglodir managed to pull Ingem…..poor guy- not.

As I drew closer to the huts I noticed that they lay in ruins. The windows were shattered and oil dripped from the broken gas lamps that usually illuminated the surrounding jungle. A lone wol crept along the top of the sagging rooftops, looking for its next meal.

Slowly I pivoted in a circle, trying to gain a better feel of the forest around me. Like most nights the air was hot and sticky, but the animals seemed to have lost their voices. Not even the crickets' merry chirping broke the silence.

Somewhere to my left a twig snapped. Immediately I whirled to face the noise, only to be greeted by the sight of a single match being lit. Said match, was then thrown haphazardly to the ground causing the oil to burst into flames. Behind the flames I could barely make out a slender figure- obviously a woman.

Immediately, I launched myself at her. The woman was quicker though and managed to spin on her heel- avoiding my brutal attack altogether. Before she could dart into the forest I stuck my leg out, tripping her. A low blow I know- but effective. During her graceless fall the woman's hood had fallen back to reveal coal-black hair and pointed ears. I only knew one Bosmer who had hair like that…..

While I was busy thinking she had managed to right herself and turned to face me with a snarl. In that instant all the color drained form my face, for it was not a nameless Bosmer woman facing me but my right hand man- Corinthe.

I opened my mouth to say something, but all I managed was to stand there with my jaw hanging loosely at my feet. Corinthe on the other hand looked calm and collected- as though she had been planning this moment for a very long time.

Before I had time to pull myself together the woman who had I happily called friend pulled a dagger from her side and imbedded it deep into my chest. A strangled scream escaped from my mouth as blood began to gush from the wound. Black spots dotted my vision and I was forced to lean against a nearby tree for support.

With what little consciousness I had left I fumbled for my own daggers, only to fall face first onto the jungle floor. The last thing I heard before darkness overtook me was a hysterical laugh that could only belong to one person…Corinthe.

* * *

_**Does anyone else think Corinthe's borderline bat-shit crazy, or is it just me? **_

_** At first I didn't intend for her to be a villainous character at all, but the more I wrote the more I started to see the potential of having her become one of the central protagonists of the story. Also, I apologize for my very crappy "fight" scene- if you can even call it that. **_

_** Please stick with me peoples! I promise it will get better as I develop the characters more, this is after all a work in progress. **_

_**Adios My Pretties,**_

_**FlyingMonkeyofOz**_

_**P.S. Sorry for how random my author's notes are!**_


End file.
